A Look Into The Future
by AnimeQueen1260
Summary: A short story based off of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Short drabbles on their future lives, when all evil is no longer threatening the world. And the only thing they have to worry about is each other. Chapter 5: Black and White find an Xtransceiver and suffer the consequences of keeping it. With the people that they meet, they have a regretful time.
1. Blue and Green: Embarrassment

**It's been a long time since I wrote anything, and I just wanted to start with this. I've had major writer's block + unnecessary planning, and really couldn't think of a good beginning. So, this was made. It's just the different couples a few years into the future, but in my point-of-view.**

**The Age Relations goes as (not that it's important):**

**Red, Blue, Green: +5**  
**Yellow, Gold, Silver: +2**  
**Crystal: +1**  
**Ruby, Sapphire: 0**  
**Emerald: -1**  
**Platinum: -3**  
**Diamond, Pearl: -4**  
**Black, White: -5**

**And, not that it really matters also, but for those who like to imagine things, these are the attires that they'll be wearing:**

**Red, Blue, Green: FRLG Attire**  
**Yellow: The only one she's ever had…**  
**Gold, Silver, Crystal: HGSS Attire**  
**Ruby, Sapphire: Emerald Attire**  
**Emerald: Like Yellow, the only one that he's had**  
**Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: Platinum Attire**  
**Black, White: B2W2 Attire (I'm just making a guess as it's like that they will be the main characters, along with Hugh, in the B2W2 arc. And that they'll look like Nate and Rosa respectively.)**

**I'm trying to make it mostly on the main character's interactions with each other, as opposed to others. There may be a lot of (main character one/two) and (side characters one, two, three, four, and five) or something like that, but I'll try to make it (main character one) and (main character two).**

**Note: this story is not written in chronological order. It's written in this order: Blue and Green, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Diamond and Platinum, and Black and White. If I feel like writing more chapters based on the alternate pairings, it would be in this order: Red and Green, Blue and Yellow, Silver and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire (Emerald's out of the question, so who else?), Pearl and Platinum, Black and Bianca, and White and Cheren. I would do Red and Yellow, but they proved to be too difficult to do.**

**Also, the segment title is supposed to be a key thing in the story. Kind of like the overall message to the targeted character.**

* * *

**Chapter One- Blue and Green: ****Embarrassment**

_June 1__st_

_Saffron City Court, Saffron City, Kanto_

_10:15 am_

Along with the Champions of each region, the Dex Holders were being sued for the destruction of property over more than three regions. Sure, the civilians were thankful, but they didn't favor constant moving. While the people that _actually_ caused it (Sabrina, Lt. Surge, Pryce, Cyrus, etc.) were within reach, it was easier to blame the first people available. The Gym Leaders were also in reach, but the Champions took their place.

"Were you or were you not in the Kyogre and Groudon incident that occurred years ago," a lawyer asked Ruby. The ex-Johto boy was busy grooming himself, and therefore was ignoring him. It was already bad enough that he wasn't able to take a shower, and now he has to sit in the almost-clean chair with his freshly-washed clothes…

As soon as the judge cleared her throat, Ruby was finished and gave his answer. "While I was in the situation, I had done nothing to start it up or make it worse. Magma Leader Maxie, Aqua Leader Archie, and their henchmen were the ones who brought Kyogre and Groudon from their sleep. I was simply a passerby boy on my way to collect the ribbons of the Hoenn region, and the Gym Leaders requested my assistance because of my strength. Along with a friend, I was able to stop both legendary Pokémon from throwing the world into havoc." He didn't give too much detail, seeing as how that would cause more problems than it started.

"…interesting…okay, you're free to go. Would the Champions come to the stand now?" The Champion individually gave their stories and broke off many parts. It _seemed_ like full stories, but those who weren't involved didn't know any better.

The judge demanded to go back to a Pokédex Holders, and Blue and Green were called up. They wanted to leave no later than 1 in the afternoon, but it seemed nearly impossible at this rate. After promising to tell the truth, they were asked about their encounters with Team Rocket.

A smirk appeared on Green's face, and she was planning on giving this lawyer hell. "Oh, you're making us remember back to when we were kids. Just for clarification, do you mean the first, second, or third time? Maybe there was a fourth…"

Blue sighed in aggravation and was restraining himself from reprimanding the Kanto girl. He looked to the lawyer's face and was easily able to read his expression; he was utterly confused.

"The first time occurred 18 years ago. This was when Team Rocket was first introduced and the Silph Company collapsed. Vermillion City's Gym Leader, Lieutenant Surge, Fuchsia's City previous Gym Leader, Koga, and Saffron City's Gym Leader, Sabrina, were the commanders at the time. The second occurred three years later, in the Johto region, when the Masked Man was introduced. And the third time occurred about two years after that, in Kanto and the Sevii Islands. The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, acquired Deoxys and used it for whatever his ulterior motives were." He knew why he had the DNA Pokémon, and left out that reason of Silver's sake.

The lawyer seemed very interested, as this could give him a lead. "I want to know about all of them."

_2:19 pm_

Everyone was individually questioned on the events they were in, and were eventually pleaded 'not guilty'. They were able to walk free without any repercussions.

The Johto trio invited everyone to lunch in Goldenrod City, but the Kanto quartet couldn't join them. Brock and Misty called Red because they needed his assistance with something, Blue ate earlier, Green was currently banned from Goldenrod City for various reasons, and Yellow was tired and wanted to rest at home. The Champions decided on taking a break from their important work and joined the others.

Green walked over to Blue and tapped his shoulder. When he turned back, she was softly smiling. "Blue, you know that today's my birthday, right? My morning was already ruined, so I wanted to spend my afternoon with you…"

"Why would you want to do that? Your afternoon would be ruined as well." It's not that he didn't want to go with Green; it's just that it wasn't something on his priority list.

"I'm almost one-hundred percent certain that it wouldn't."

"Trust me, it will. And plus, aren't you twenty-nine…? It's not like your age matters; you were acting like you were fourteen again in the courtroom. You might be infamous for your tricks, but that was over the top." The reporters in the courtroom with them were just leaving, after spending a few minutes putting together their stories. They were all given another opportunity after seeing Blue Oak and Green argue. Most of them pulled out cameras while the others pulled out notepads.

"You have to admit it was funny. He was so nervous; they eventually had to replace him. And if you ask me, it's his fault for being new."

"No, it's your fault for acting that way. And—I don't know why I'm wasting my time arguing with you, seeing as how you take everything as a joke." He sent out his Charizard and ordered it to go to Pallet Town. Before the Flame Pokémon pulled off, he turned to face the girl. "Don't you have a birthday to celebrate?"

"You are so—ugh! You're just going to leave?!" She sent out her Wigglytuff and Ditto. Her Ditto was there because there was no way that the Balloon Pokémon would be able to catch up to Blue. She simply pointed to the sky, and they created a hot air balloon-like ride with a motor for speed. She climbed in and chased after the Gym Leader. The reporters followed along with their company's Pidgeot.

She clearly heard where he was heading towards, but didn't see him in the air. Was Charizard _that_ much faster than her flight combo? Even still, she had to find him, fast. With her Silph Scope, she could see that the Gym Leader was about 500 feet away. She thought he would already be at Pallet, but he was riding slow. He knew that none of her Pokémon, not even her Blastoise, could catch up to him, but he also knew that Green would be able to think of something. With that in mind, he didn't started cruising until he was over Viridian Forest.

After catching up with him, she launched a Tri Attack to get his attention. '_Of course. I should've known that she eventually catch up. But Wigglytuff and Ditto; I really wouldn't have thought of that..._'

"Pesky girl, why must you keep bothering me? I will attack you if it comes to it…"

"Be my guest!"

When she was 50 feet from the trees, Blue ordered his Charizard to swoop down and let her land on his back. There was a risk of breaking something if he caught her, and she landed on the Flame Pokémon's back. Five feet from the ground, the Gym Leader gently dropped Green onto the ground.

It took her a few minutes to become conscious again, and as soon as she did, she had a lot of hostility. "What the hell is your problem?!" It was hard for her to catch her breath after being burned and then falling from 350 feet. As she blocked the Overheat with her arms, they protected her body but were burned instead. "You actually could've killed me."

"I had no intentions on letting you die; I was teaching you a lesson." He jumped off his Pokémon and helped her on her feet. "And if I wanted you dead, I would've used Blast Burn instead." He pointed behind her and she looked back to see the reporters with their cameras. And she noticed the red recording light.

To make thing worse, she was sprayed with a weak Hydro Pump from Blue's Golduck. Although she was now soaking wet, her burns hurt less.

"…this is the worse birthday ever…"

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it? Happy birthday, Green." He gave her a short kiss before climbing on his Charizard once more. "Remember, Pallet Town is just beyond this forest."

She twitched her eye, recognizing his tone of voice. He was currently messing with her and pissing her off. "Blue Oak, as much as I may love you, I will get my revenge. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"I'll be looking forward to it. But until then, get ready for a dinner date. I'll pick you up at 7."

* * *

**This chapter ended up shorter than I planned for it to be…that's a good thing, right? It's not like there was much going on for me to extend it much. Either way, next is Gold and Crystal. Good reviews would be highly appreciated.**


	2. Gold and Crystal: Remorse

**I don't think I should've posted so early, but I would've lost this chapter if I didn't. Gold and Crystal is up, and it's on a deeper level that Blue and Green were on.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Gold and Crystal: Remorse**

_April 30__th_

_Grand Chez Restaurant, Violet City, Johto_

_6:36 pm_

Gold and Crystal were ending off their day with a dinner date at the best restaurant in Violet City. They already went to Goldenrod's annual fair, Saffron City's magic show (done by Sabrina herself), visited the other Pokédex Holders in Pallet, and went to the Lake of Rage to participate in water skiing.

They were dressed elegantly for the dinner, and not in their usual attire. Gold was in a tuxedo with a golden-colored tie, black dress shoes, and a black fedora. His goggles were still with him, resting on his hat. Crystal was in a short light blue dress and black kitten heels. She had on her signature star earrings, as well as a new piece of jewelry. It was a 24-karat gold necklace with a diamond star that Gold bought it for her. He didn't care that it cost 1 million PKD; it was worth it to see the smile on her face.

The waiter approached them, asking if they were ready to order their drinks. Either Gold was imagining things, or he kept looking at Crystal. He shrugged it off as the Johto girl ordered for them.

"We'll take the red wine."

"Of course. Anything for the beautiful woman and her…date. I'll be right back." He was back within two minutes, having two wine glasses and the bottle in his hands. He poured Crystal's wine in her glass before handing the thing to Gold. He smiled as Crystal sipped her wine, and Gold couldn't take any more of this.

"Ahem, why don't you do your job so that we can eat," Gold suggested. His tone of voice made it seem like he was telling him what to do, and he might as well have been. The waiter glared at him and took Crystal's order first.

"I'll take the chicken soup and fish combo."

"Give me the double bacon hamburger without any condiments on it. Can you at least do that?"

"…I'll try," the waiter responded through gritted teeth. The tension was so great between them; it was like they would attack each other at any minute.

"What the…what's your deal?! Is there something that I should know about?"

"Yes! That waiter was basically checking you out. I should have him fired…"

"Gold, could you just try and be polite?" Then she looked around and leaned in closer. "Plus, you wouldn't want to make the person serving your food mad until _after_ you already have it."

The goggled boy smirked. "I see you learned from what I told you. Maybe you aren't the representative of Club Serious, and just of Club No Fun." Since they were already leaned in, Gold grabbed her face to kiss her. He was barely able to after the waiter returned with only _Crystal's_ food.

"Sir, I apologize, but we're all out of burgers. That man right over there just received the last one." He thought he would actually get away with it, but Gold recognized that person.

"What the fuck?! You act like I don't know that he was in the party behind us. While I was ordering my food, he would just have been seated. So, I'll give you three options: we could either fight right her, I could sue your ass, or our meal could be free and desert will be added." He looked to his girlfriend and remembered something. "Oh, and did I mention that today's my date's birthday? And that she lives in this damn city?!"

Crystal held him down from under the table, not wanting to be further embarrassed. Gold struggled under her grasp, and eventually stopped resisting it. The waiter was long gone, which must've meant that their meals were free with desert. Everyone there kept looking at them, different emotions running through them all.

She tried to restrain herself all day, but she couldn't now. "What the hell, Gold?! It wasn't that serious!"

"Yes it was and you know it! First, he's not doing his damn job because he's flirting with a taken woman. And then he sabotages me…the best dinner I've been…just eat so that we could leave sooner. I'll make some noodles or something." Crystal looked down to her food and noticed her necklace. It reminded her of the entire day, and the other nice thing Gold's done since they met.

A plate was pushed to him, having fish on it. He looked to Crystal, who had an apologetic look on her face. "This entire day was going so well, up until now. And I'm the one to blame; I wanted to come here. I won't eat in front of you after all that you've done for me. I will return the favor eventually, but this is the least I can do."

"…and you're doing a pretty damn good job in doing so. Thanks, Crys." He leaned over the table to kiss her before eating the fish. After desert, Gold took Crystal home on his Typholosion before using his Togekiss to go home. Maybe he would mess with her at work, trying to go on another date. It's highly unlikely, but he would still try anyway.

_May 21__st_

_Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto_

_11:13 am_

"Why don't we go and see a movie," he asked.

"Nope," came the playful response.

"How about some coffee?"

"No thank you." She still had the same tone of voice.

"Why don't I help you out in the lab?"

She actually took the time to stop writing and look at him. His words were tempting, but she knew he wouldn't. She smirked at him, which meant only one answer. "…nice try."

"…damn, but it was worth a shot." She went back to her research notes, finishing it up. He took a peek at what Professor Oak was making her research. '_Pokémon and Human Relationships: Could They Be Related?_' was the title. He skimmed through it, seeing how many of the Dex Holders acted towards each other in comparison to their Pokémon. The first was of the 15 of them and their first Pokémon/starter Pokémon. The next was Red and Yellow and Pika and Chuchu. After that was Red, Emerald, and Diamond and their (Red and Emerald's) Snorlax and (Diamond's) Munchlax. It was evident that there could be family ties…

He couldn't see any more of it, as Crystal was on her way to give her finished work to Professor Oak. As much as he hated to admit it, it was actually interesting and he wished that he could read more. She was in and out after five minutes, and her path was blocked by his indestructible billiard cue.

"Gold, I do have other things to do. You know that, right?"

"Like what?"

She didn't have to think long to give out her plans. "Well, I have to go home right now. My mother keeps bothering me about my wardrobe, even though I kept this outfit, and I promised that I would do to the mall with her today. After that, I have to go to Earl's Academy and take care of the orphans. We can hang out once I'm done…"

"It seems like you're the only person volunteering there. And plus, I'm preoccupied with taking care of the Pokémon in my house after 8."

"Gold, please don't be mad."

"Don't worry; I'm not. You're plans are way more important than mine and you should do what's needed of you. That's what Super Serious Gals like you do, right? I can't pull you from something that important." He was disappointed but understanding. Now that they were adults (Crystal recently turned 25 and Gold was soon-to-be 26), they had more responsibilities to take care of. There will be times where they won't be able to be together.

As they were leaving, Gold pinned Crystal's back on the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist. She followed his lead and they shared a quick kiss before heading their separate ways. It's not like they didn't have all the time in the world to be together...

**Three Years Later**

_July 21__st_

_New Bark Town, Johto_

_5:30 am_

Crystal was walking through some grass, passing by a lot of gray. She was dressed in black, with a purse by her arm, and an extremely sad look on her face. Once she made it to her destination, right beside a huge house, and sat down on a stone bench. She had to fight the urge to cry, just this once.

"Stop it, Crystal! You can't let Gold see you like this." The dark-haired girl dug into her purse, pulling out two Violet City rice cakes. She placed one beside her and attempted to eat the other one. "I-I remember the story of when you told me about your stating adventure after getting the Pokédex. And how you stopped that robber who got sand on your rice cake…"

Her lips quivered as she tried to take a bite and she eventually threw it down. Her face was now in her hands as she couldn't help but cry. "It's been two years since I last saw you…why did that guy have to show up targeting me? And why did you protect me? I'm more miserable without you than you would be without me. I miss you so much, Gold…"

She wanted to pull of her necklace; it made her feel as a certain way and then she would contradict that feeling. It was one of the last things she had that reminded her of him, and that's why she didn't want it/want to keep it.

She eventually cried herself to sleep, and Gold's mother took her inside. As much as it would pain her, she was sleeping in Gold's room. It was nice to have someone that cared for her late son so much, and Crystal was like the daughter she never had. If only Gold decided to propose to her sooner…

* * *

**Oh, this ending is so rushed. I couldn't find out how to end this without adding more to this plot. Gold's death is highly likable; he's the most reckless out of the Pokédex Holders. And again, this is a lot shorter than I imagined it to be. I want the chapters to be within 1.5 to 4 thousand words, but this is ridiculous.**

**Next is Ruby and Sapphire, and it's a bit deeper and longer than this chapter is.**


	3. Ruby and Sapphire: Family Reunion?

**As it turns out, this chapter occurs before Gold and Crystal's. If Sapphire is turning 22 in this, that would make Crystal 23 and Gold 24. So, technically, this occurs a few months before the start of the Gold and Crystal segment.**

**As for Blue and Green, they have a bit of difficulty. If Green turned 29, Gold would be 26 and Crystal would be 25. Meaning that it occurs a few days after Gold's messing with Crystal in Professor Oak's lab. But for the most part, I'm trying to make the stories occur near the same time.**

**Oh, and I'm not sure why I took so long to update this. By the time I posted Blue and Green's segment, I was already finished up to Diamond and Platinum.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Ruby and Sapphire: Family Reunion or Worse?**

_September 19th_

_Ruby's House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn_

_2:17 pm_

After talking to Ruby all night and morning, Sapphire cried herself to sleep on his couch. He couldn't help but feel bad at how distraught she was, and wished he could do something to help. This feeling is comparable to how he felt after Mimi ran away from him.

Though his memory's a bit foggy, he remembers her mother from Johto. That was actually the last time she's seen them, before the Salamence approached them, so she didn't know about their personality switch. Even still, she may not approve of their love-hate relationship because she always thought that their contrasting personalities would make them a terrible couple.

"Ruby, is Sapphire still here," his mother asked.

"Yeah, but she fell asleep." She walked over to them and sat on the part of the couch that Sapphire wasn't on (by her head). She looked to her and stroked her cheek.

"I know how she feels; I never had the best relationship with my mother. Every day, she drove me to the point of ripping out my hair. But if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have run away and met your father…"

"Interesting story, mom…" Ruby shook away the thoughts that just came to mind and continued talking. "The thing is: you grew up with your mother. You were acquainted with everything going on, and kinda adapted to it. Sapphire can barely remember her mother, and now all of this is coming when she's least expecting it; she's turning 22 tomorrow. And from what she tells me, she remembers her mother being strict and harsh…"

"This may not be the best time to tell you, but Professor Birch called earlier. He said that his wife was in Petalburg City, and that Sapphire needed to get ready."

"That's just great…okay, I'll make sure that she's ready."

"Oh, and Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you accompany her? I'm sure that'll make her feel better."

_Professor Birch's Lab, Littleroot Town, Hoenn_

_3:17 pm_

Professor Birch, Ruby, and Sapphire were waiting in front of the lab for her mother to arrive. Professor Birch was in a black tuxedo, Ruby was in a red one, and Sapphire was in a blue dress. They all had different emotions at the time. While Professor Birch was excited to reunite with his wife, Ruby and Sapphire weren't so giddy. Ruby was nervous of how everything would turn out, and Sapphire didn't want to be there.

"Not that I have a problem with it, but why the formal wear," Ruby whispered to Sapphire.

"My mother is like Junior; she's the heiress of a really rich family. I think they came from a region called Almia or something like that. That's not the point. She's just really prissy, like you," she whispered back. "Oh, and thanks for being here. I don't think that I could do this alone…"

"No problem; I couldn't just leave you all alone." As a carriage had come into view, Professor Birch shushed them. Sapphire sighed from the sight, while Ruby marveled from it. Though it wasn't as expensive as the Berlitz family's carriage, it was still very beautiful.

Once the door opened, Sapphire's mother stepped out. After seeing her, Ruby couldn't tell what Sapphire had gotten from her father, appearance-wise. She had medium-length curly brown hair, blue eyes, lightly-tanned skin, and she had on a knee-length white dress with kitten heels on. The most noticeable thing was that she had a Growlithe in her arms.

"I love the serenity of Littleroot Town, don't you," she asked. Her gaze was right at Sapphire, who couldn't answer. Before she could do anything, Ruby answered for her.

"It's a bit on the rural side, but it is rather nice and calm. Is it not the perfect place to raise a family?" She smiled and walked over to him.

"I like your answer. Please, tell me your name."

"It's Ruby."

"Ruby…Ruby…oh, you're Norman's boy. How's your dream of becoming stronger? I'd love to know." He looked over to Sapphire, who didn't have anything for him. Professor Birch noticed and got the attention off of them.

"Sweetie, come inside with me. We've made a few changes to the lab and to the house while you were gone…" Once they were gone, the two sighed in relief.

"Thank you for earlier. I didn't know what to say."

"You're welcome, but we should really thank your father. That was way too close."

"Eh, but he's just gonna bring my mother up-to-date on everything. Once she finds out, it's all downhill from there."

"She seemed really nice. How bad can it be…?"

_September 20th_

_Slateport Hotel, Slateport City, Hoenn_

_6:13 pm_

Sapphire's party was changed into an all-girls party at the last minutes, so the male Dex Holders went to Ruby's house. She was having a '22' party, so everything fell into the number 22. There was originally going to be a lot of people, but the number was reduced to 30 (the female Pokédex Holders, the female Gym Leaders, the only female Champion, and the female relatives of the female Dex Holders). Other than that, there were 484 cupcakes being served. 22 different flavors, 22 cupcakes per flavor. There was more than enough for everyone.

Cynthia noticed Sapphire sitting on the bench in her royal blue dress and walked over to her. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you not having a good time at your own party?"

"…you look nice." Cynthia was wearing an off-the-shoulder, knee-length black dress with her usual heels. Her hair was in a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, and her bang was covering over that eye (like always).

"Don't do that. You're trying to change the subject. I might not be one of the Pokédex Holders—I am in a way, but we'll drop that—but I'm still someone that you can rely on." Sapphire remembers their occasional meetings, and had grown to see the blonde Champion as a mother-like figure. And from what Platinum told her, she could trust Cynthia.

"I just—I can't take it anymore. It's only been a day and my mother is driving me crazy. She's trying to make me something I'm not—or at least was—and the face that she won't accept how her daughter is tears me apart."

Cynthia sighed and discretely pulled out her phone. She pulled up Platinum's number and texted her: '_Go and get the other Pokédex Holders. Sapphire really needs you girls._'

"Sapphire, I may not know how you feel, but you have to get over this obstacle. Make a compromise or something with your mother, but don't bottle up your feeling. It's going to be—it may be—it should be—damn it, you get the point. Look, I might not be of much help, but maybe your girls are." The Champion gave Sapphire a hug before standing up and walking away. "Don't worry too much about it, 'kay?"

"Y-yeah…"

As if on cue, the female Pokédex Holders were in front of Sapphire after being rounded up by Platinum. No one knew what to say, so Platinum started.

"Senior Sapphire, Ms. Cynthia told me that you are not doing so well and for us to talk to you. I really want to know the problem because I want to help you." Seeing all of them in their different colored dresses (Green had a light green one, Yellow had a light yellow one, Crystal had a light blue on, Platinum had a gray one, and White had a white one), Sapphire remembered that they were there for her. She stated her problem to the girls, who individually responded. They spoke from youngest to oldest, seeing as how the oldest should be the most knowledgeable and how their advice should be the most helpful.

"Okay…well, I never really knew my parents. I grew up alone and adapted to that. I say that if your mother is treating you badly then you should either talk to her of your father." White's wasn't that helpful, but it was enough. At least she tried.

"My mother was gone for about 10 years when I was nearly two and I was used to living with my father and Sebastian. When she returned, it was hard for us to adapt to each other, but it came eventually. You two should try to adapt to each other's ways." Platinum's experience was similar to Sapphire's, so she thought that it would help a lot.

"My mother is extremely crazy, but she's always there for me. Maybe your mother isn't used to being in a family again, so you just have to give it some time. Like you said, it's only been a day. What the worst that could happen…?" Crystal didn't have as much knowledge in this like Green and Platinum did, so she just thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh…I really want to help you, but I don't know how. My parents left me when I was a baby and Wilton had been taking care of me ever since." Yellow's advice was horrible, but it's the…thought that counts?

"I'm sure that Silver could help you more, seeing as how he's always been trapped in the shadows, but he's not here right now. So we're your best bet. Okay, I was kidnapped at the age of five. Like you, that was the last time I saw my parents for a long while. I didn't even know what they looked like until I was 16. After I was able to save them with Red and Blue, I was petrified and couldn't move for half a year. When I was freed from that terrible state, we all had to fight Guile Hideout. I wasn't able to officially meet them until I was about 18. I was not expecting them to try and run over my life. They were both overly overprotective and I was starting to get pissed off. The idea of getting used to it had come to mind, but then a realization hit me: I'm a grown ass woman. Why should I have to listen to them now when I've never listened to them a day in my life, or at least a day I can remember? I'm not saying that it's their fault, but I can do whatever I want to do now. And I'm not going to spend the rest of my life listening to 'mommy and daddy'. I'm gonna live my damn life!" She got a few laughs from the girls and succeeded in telling her story while trying to cheer up Sapphire.

"…thanks for being here. I'm glad that we're Pokédex Holders, because we wouldn't have met if we weren't." They all hugged and Sapphire was off to see her mother. The girls shadowed her, just to see how it goes. On her way there, wine was accidentally spilled on her and she used her jacket to cover it up.

She arrived in front of the table that the League Members and relative were at. Cynthia was the first to spot her and caught her gaze. Through their silence, a thousand words were spoken.

"Ahem," Sapphire said. She got the attention of the other 23 women and stood there confidently. Her mother smiled as she noticed her.

"Sapphire, it's so nice to see you," she greeted. "Come and sit down with me, will you?"

"No, we just need to talk. Woman to woman—better yet, mother to daughter." Her mother tensed in her seat and took a sip of her tea.

"What about?"

Sapphire took a deep breath before talking. "I don't like how you've been treating me. It's like I'm Cinderella and you're the evil stepmother."

"I beg your pardon…"

"You make me to everything for you while treating me like shit. And that's only when Papa's not around. Truth be told, I hate it. And how could you change my party to an all-girls party? Who said that you could do that?! I don't know if I can live with you like this..." Her mother took a few seconds to take it in before responding.

"I don't remember that—"

"Bullshit! You're just saying that because there are others here. If we were alone, this would go so much differently." Winona looked at her student with shocked eyes, but she was laughing on the inside. All of them were, and they wanted to see how this would end.

"If you were more of a lady, then you would have no need to be complaining to me now. Why can't you be like how you were, before I left?" That was it; Sapphire couldn't take anymore.

"You're right; I was a lady when I was younger. But time's changed and you're having a hard time catching up. Why can't you accept who I am now?! You can either deal with it or leave it…"

"How dare you talk to me like that?! You want to continue being a cave girl, then be my guest. I'll treat you the way you're supposed to." Her Growlithe had come from nowhere and used Crunch on Sapphire's ankle. She bent down to clutch it, and that's when her mother grabbed a tray of cupcake from the waiter that was walking by and smashed it on her head. Everyone was shocked, including Sapphire. She gasped in surprise and looked up, only to have another tray in her face. It slid off and she was having trouble standing up. "What's wrong? I thought you liked being dirty…"

Sapphire tried to get as much frosting as she could from her eyes, but it was difficult because she had some cupcakes on her hands. She tried to say something, but couldn't. Her lips quivered and she ran out crying, almost slipping.

"Sapphire, wait up," the female Dex Holders called out. They ran after her in hopes of calming her down.

"What the fuck," Cynthia yelled losing her cool. "Why would you embarrass her like that?!"

"Because she deserved it." Cynthia, along with the Gym Leaders, were pissed off and sent out their Pokémon. Sapphire's mother didn't know what to do when she had come face-to-face with Cynthia's Garchomp…

_Slateport City Harbor, Slateport City, Hoenn_

_8:00 pm_

She had never been so embarrassed before in her life. After cleaning up by the pond, she and the girls were sitting by the dock. They were trying to make her feel better by telling jokes and funny stories, and it was working. They could hear the commotion from the hotel and was laughing at the thought of Sapphire's mother's face once Cynthia sent out her Garchomp.

"Sapphire?" They all looked back to see Ruby in his regular attire. He was confused and worried.

"Well…this just turned officially weird," Crystal stated.

"We should…leave you two alone," Green said. "Sapphire, we'll meet you at Ruby's house." Once the girls left from view, Ruby sat down beside Sapphire. After a long moment of silence, Sapphire spoke.

"Why are you here and not in Littleroot? Did you come to see me…?"

"…I was worried about you. I told the guys everything and they told me to see you. And here I am now." They chuckled for a little before Ruby continued. "But why were you out here and now inside? Did something happen?" Her expression darkened almost instantly and she averted his gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it…" He could see faint traces of frosting in her hair and on her face from the quick wash she received from Platinum. She had to wash her senior in the pond without any soap, and it was difficult to get all of the frosting out.

"I guess it's been a long night, huh?"

"Hasn't it been for us all?"

"You're right about that…" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you take me to Littleroot?"

"Sure." They got up and Ruby motioned for Sapphire to climb on his back. Once she was secure, he activated his running shoes.

_September 21st_

_Littleroot Town, Hoenn_

_8:59 am_

Sapphire opened her eyes to find herself on Ruby's couch again. This time, all of the Dex Holders were there and eating waffles.

"Good morning," Emerald greeted, walking out of the kitchen. "Here's your breakfast. Don't worry, Diamond made them."

"Dia? Where is he now?"

"In the backyard with Pearl and Platinum." After finishing her food, all fifteen of them were watching a variety of cartoons. Once the phone rang, Gold picked it up.

"Yeah, she's right here…okay, I'll tell her now." He hung up the phone and all eyes were on him. Even the TV was muted. "Wildchild Girl, your mother's looking for you. And she seemed really mad."

Sapphire ran her hands through her hair and stood up. "I'll be back…"

Her mother was standing in the doorway, waiting for her. Since she was Ruby's next door neighbor, it wasn't really much of a walk.

"I see that your gang isn't here. Now you have to carry your things on your own…" Sapphire arched a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean 'now I have to carry my things on my own'? You're kicking me out…?"

"Of course I am. You need to move out, and you're old enough to do so. Like you said, I could either live with you or leave. And I don't want to leave your father, so goodbye."

"Papa would never agree to that!"

She was laughing, which annoyed Sapphire. She wanted to grab her Growlithe, wherever it was, and make it breathe fire down her throat.

"All I had to do was sweet talk him and he understood. Good luck finding a place to live."

"I don't need it. My best friend, Platinum, lives in a huge mansion. I could just live there."

"You mean Platinum Berlitz, the heiress of the Berlitz family?" Her mother sounded worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"I forbid you to do so. She's the reason why my family was moved to the Almia region. It was rumored that the Berlitz family wasn't going to have another child, so my family was next in line. But then she was born, and we lost our chances." It was Sapphire's time to laugh.

"I don't listen to you anymore. Remember, you kicked me out. Oh, and I'll be sure to tell her that." She sent out her Pokémon. "Rono and Toro, help me put the bags on Dono and Pilo." After she was finished, she walked back to Ruby's house and told them the news.

_October 1__st_

_Slateport Harbor, Slateport City, Hoenn_

_9:14 am_

"Are you ready to go," Diamond asked. Sapphire looked around then at her junior.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay, Dia and I will take your bags on the boat," Pearl said. "Why don't you and Miss Lady go and get some snacks or something. It's gonna take four days to get to Canalave City." Diamond and Pearl were carrying all of the bags to the boat and the two girls walked around.

"I am happy to have someone my age live with me," Platinum announced. "Senior Sapphire, there is nothing to worry about. It is fine if you act like yourself; my parents will not mind. I honestly like your personality, especially of how out-spoken you are."

"Thanks, Platina." Then she realized something. "Wait, don't Dia and Pearl live in the next city?"

"Yes, but it would take nearly a half hour to see them…" They walked by an ice-cream stand and saw a familiar blonde woman. She was having trouble ordering, and sighed in aggravation.

"Why does there have to be so many flavors…? I could get them all, but would that make me a bit of a glutton?" The two girls laughed and advanced towards her.

"Need some help," Sapphire asked. She turned to face them and smiled in embarrassment.

"I suppose so."

"Ms. Cynthia, why not try the Cookies and Cream ice cream," Platinum suggested. "I heard that it is rather tasty."

"…thanks." Once the Sinnoh Champion received her ice cream, she walked around with the two females. She was telling them of the events they missed at the party.

"Haha, for real? Man, I wish I would've seen her face. So maybe that's why she looked all beat-up when she kicked me out."

"It was so funny," Cynthia laughed out. "She didn't know what to do, and her pathetic Growlithe was out in one move. That's when we attacked her."

"With the Pokémon," the heiress asked. Though she couldn't care less about her senior's mother after what she had done to her, she didn't think the Champion could be so brutal. Of course she was at times, but she didn't know it.

"I wouldn't try to kill her! We fought her without the Pokémon…or at least we tried to. The mothers stopped us from attacking her, so we just forced her home." As they walked a bit more, they could see a familiar black-haired boy with his Delcatty. They looked like they were working out or something.

"Ruby," Sapphire asked. The boy turned to face her and smiled.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Cynthia smirked and nudged the heiress, giving her a signal to leave. It took her a while, but she understood when the Champion was walking off.

"Well, we will meet you on the boat. Okay, senior?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Once they left, Sapphire kneeled down to pet the Prim Pokémon.

"I forgot that you were leaving today. I'm gonna miss you."

She looked up at him. "Same here…your Delcatty really likes this, huh?" He looked down at his Cute Contest Pokémon and saw that she was purring.

"Apparently so. Hey, you know what Hoenn and Sinnoh are four days away. If I ever wanted to visit you, it would be forever."

She stood up to be at eye-level with him. "We could still video chat. Don't worry; we'll be fine. Platinum's birthday is soon and we could hang out before the party."

He gave her a long hug and she didn't know what to do, except blush. She looked down at his Delcatty, who was chasing her tail. Running out of options, she slowly hugged him back.

"This might be weird for you, but it's the only way I can be affectionate with you."

"Wh-why would you want that," she said. She realized that she stammered a bit and cursed in her mind. "We're not a couple, are we?"

"Haven't we been since the Mirage Island incident?" She pulled away from the hug and looked at him with a devious smile.

"I don't remember that. Maybe something will help jog my memory…"

He knew exactly where she was going with this, and gave her a short kiss. "Your boat's leaving in a minute. And how's that for 'jogging your memory'?"

"It's fine."

She quickly boarded the boat, but not before giving his Pokémon a berry. Along with Cynthia, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum,

she was waving him goodbye. And once he was out of sight, Platinum asked her about it.

"Did you get what you needed?

"Sure did." She pulled out his memory fire lighter from her pocket. She recorded everything, just in case in she needed to remind him of something...

* * *

**This is longer than I expected it to be, and I think that some parts are rushed. Also, I just realized (not really) that all of these segments occur or go into the female Dex Holders' birthdays. If that's the case, when am I supposed to do the Black and White segment?**

**It'll be about a week before I update the segment for Diamond and Platinum. I have to do editing, and it won't be within reach for about a week. So, I'll give a spoiler for that segment (that word is posted too much...):**

_..."Confession time, I don't know how to dance," Sapphire admitted to her junior._

_"Oh, that is okay. Not everyone knows how to dance," Platinum said. "Would you like to be the male or female?"_

_Sapphire looked to her like she asked a trick question. "The female doesn't suit me, if you hadn't known…"_

_"…my apologies. Well then, the male puts his arms around the female's waist." She grabbed her senior's hands and wrapped them around her waist. "And the female puts her arms around the male's neck." She did as such, and then told the brunette to follow her lead. The heiress couldn't help but blush as she was too close to Sapphire. She kept looking to the side, right at the pirate. He noticed her looking at him and looked away. There was just something familiar about her gaze…_

_After a few songs, and much switching, a face-paced song was on. By now, everyone was able to identify who the Kanto and Johto Dex Holders were. The werewolf and pirate were sitting down, along with the guru. They danced a bit too much, and were taking a break._

_The fire demon was dancing with the healer, the ice demon was dancing with the succubus, the zombie was dancing with the Yuki-Onna, the angel was dancing with the brunette vampire, the grim reaper was dancing with the silver-haired vampire, and the black belt was dancing with the beast tamer._

_"I'm surprised you can dance in those heels," Pearl said. "Who taught you?"_

_'**That voice. Can it be…?**' "A friend of mine did…I know this is a bit sudden, but your dancing is familiar. Would you mind telling me who you are?"_

_"Not at all." As he was spinning her, he pulled off his hood. Even though his face was disguised, Platinum recognized him._

_"Pearl!" She almost fell, but he caught her before she could. "I did not know it was you."_

_"Neither did I, at least, until you recognized me. Sapphire was right; I couldn't tell who you were."_

_"Thank you for doing this for me, but where is Diamond?" He didn't answer her, and kept dancing. With the fast movements, the heiress couldn't tell that he was leading her somewhere. It was even more surprising when she landed in Diamond's arms._

_"D-Diamond?" She was heavily blushing and looked down at his chest._

_"L-Lady?" He looked to Pearl, who winked at him. As if on cue, Sapphire changed the song to a slow-paced one. The zombie swapped places with the werewolf, and all of the couples were now slow-dancing._

_Platinum put her head in his chest and they joined in with the others. Both of them were blushing hard and couldn't look each other in the eye. Diamond wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. He was surprised when the heiress talked._

_"Thank you for doing this for me, Diamond. I am glad to be dancing with you." She looked up at him, and he looked to her. She was staring right into his soft blue eyes and slowly closed the distance between them. By now, they were the only ones dancing, as everyone else was recording them. They didn't even notice; it seemed like they were the only people there._

_By the time Diamond noticed Platinum was getting closer, their lips already connected. He was surprised by the sudden movement, but eventually closed his eyes. Everyone cooed at how cute they were together, even if they didn't look normal. Once they broke apart, they looked at each other in a different way..._

**That spoiler may be too long...**


	4. Diamond and Platinum: Perfect Enough

**I don't know whether I should update this or not, but I guess I have no choice. I just can't wait to finish this and continue my other stories. Here's the Diamond and Platinum section.**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Diamond and Platinum: Perfect Enough**

_October 19th_

_Pearl's House, Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_9:44 pm_

After hours of brainstorming, Pearl finally thought of something for Platinum's birthday: a Halloween-themed, masquerade party. They didn't necessarily agree on it; Sapphire thought of the Halloween party, and Pearl thought of the masquerade part. Diamond just agreed to it, because he was tired and it would somehow get Platinum to like him. They told every Pokédex Holder about it, except for Platinum. It was also going to be a surprise to her.

"Now, who will escort her there," Pearl asked.

"I don't know," Diamond said. "But I have four people in mind. Out of our seniors, she seems to be closer with you, Sapphire."

"Well, I am the youngest female of her seniors. And I live with her."

"She's equally close with both of us. And out her our juniors, she's closer with White." After thinking for a while, Pearl and Sapphire looked to each other like the other was stupid.

"Duh, I'll take her," Sapphire said. "And don't worry, we'll be unrecognizable." Diamond and Pearl looked at their senior with worry. Sure it was a masquerade party, but something told them that Platinum would not be the same.

_October 27th_

_Pokémon Musical Hall, Nimbasa City, Unova_

_5:30 pm_

"Thanks again for putting this mess hall in on such short notice," Diamond said to his junior over the phone. "Still, it's incredible that they finished so fast."

"No problem. If they could build the entire musical in a day, this might've taken a few hours," White responded. She was talking to someone—most likely Black—in the background, and then went back to Diamond. "We're on a way now. Later."

Once the call ended, Diamond walked over to Pearl. The hasty boy just finished setting up the snack table when he noticed Diamond. The black-haired boy was dressed up as dead pirate. He had on paint all over his body to make it look like a skeleton. He was wearing an off-white pirate shirt, brown capris that had dirt on them, black boots, and a brown overcoat on. He had a sword in his hand with the holster on his waist.

Pearl was the grim reaper. Like Diamond, his face was painted to look like a skeleton's face. His hair was dyed black, and he had in white contacts. He was wearing a black polo shirt, black shorts, and black flats on. He had on a cloak similar to the grim reaper's, and even had a scythe and an hourglass with him. There was a pocket on the inside of his cloak to place his hourglass at, and a holster on his back to place the scythe.

"Dia, everything's ready to go," Pearl said to his best friend. He put up his hood and walked over to the front entrance. "Let's greet everyone."

Two males were already at the door, waiting to come inside. The Sinnoh boys could tell that it was one of their seniors, seeing as how they were taller than them.

The one on the left was a zombie. They dyed their hair to be an off-gray color, while keeping their roots red. And they kept their silver eyes as it showed more of a zombie look. His face was painted a greenish-gray and the decaying effect looked like a professional had done it. Their body was painted the same way, and they could see more of it because his shirt was off. He was wearing brown cargo shorts and grey sneakers.

The one on the left was a werewolf. There were brown wolf ears on his black hair, and his gold-colored eyes added on to his costume. There was light fur all over his body because too much fur would be irritating. He had on shoes that looked like werewolf feet, and 2-inch black nails. If one looked close enough, they could see faint scratches. And, he was wearing an add-on snout on his face.

"Welcome," Diamond greeted. "You two are the first to make it here."

"Damn! See, I told you that we should've arrived at 6," the werewolf complained. "Well, it doesn't matter. Now we get to have the first drinks."

The zombie sighed before turning to Pearl. "Is there something specific that we're supposed to do to get in?"

"Not really…but you do need to sign in with your Pokédex," he answered. They pulled out their version VI Pokédex and showed it to the Sinnoh males. Their names weren't visible, but the fact that it turned on showed that they were Pokédex Holders. "Go on in."

A few minutes later, a female arrived. She was dressed as a succubus. Her hair was dyed to be black, and she had in purple contacts. She was wearing a blue dress shirt with purple devil-like wings in the back. Her black pants were uneven, with the right side being rolled up to her knee while the left was down. She had on royal blue heels and elf ears over her natural ones. Also, her nails were 5 inches long and painted purple.

"She looks more sexy than scary," Pearl muttered. "But it is Halloween-like…"

"I can hear you," she said. "Can I go in or not?"

"Sure," Diamond answered. "Just show us your Pokédex." She dug in her pocket and pulled out her version IV Pokédex. It turned on like the previous two did, showing that she was a Dex Holder. After she had come in, four more people arrived. It was two males and two females; the female on the far right was the shortest of them all.

The first male was a fire demon. His hair was dyed to be the color of fire (red, orange, and yellow) and he kept his red eyes. He had on a heated body suit to make it look like he was on fire while keeping the temperature around him hot. Using some high-tech, the outfit looked like it was moving. And he was wearing gloves that were attached to a bracelet that would shoot out fire (Flamethrower from a Fire-type) at his will.

The second male was an ice demon. He dyed his hair to be a pale blue color and put in light blue contacts. Like the first male, he had on a body suit that represented his theme. It was blue and chilled to keep the temperature around him cool. There was never-ending mist around him, and he also had on gloves. To keep it within his costumes, it would shoot out powder snow (Powder Snow from an Ice-type) at his will.

The first female was dressed as a Yuki-onna. Her hair was dyed purple and she also had in light blue contacts. She was wearing a blue kimono and blue sandals. Her entire body was painted so that she looked pale. And, like the male before her, there was mist coming from her. She had ice-sculpted shuriken inside her kimono.

The second female was dressed as a healer. Her hair was dyed white and her eyes were also white, because of contacts. She was also wearing a kimono, but hers was white and a bit too long for her. She was also wearing gloves, and they would allow her to use the Pokémon move Moonlight and heals anyone she wanted. There was also another setting, which would allow her to release puffs of wind.

"Hello, could you all show me your Pokédexes," Diamond asked. The males pulled out a version IV, the first female pulled out a version VI, and the second pulled out a version I. They all turned on, so they were let in.

"You know, this is really tiring," Pearl admitted. "I just wish that the others would hurry up…"

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. There are two…four…six people coming." Though he was usually wrong, Diamond was right this time. The last six people were on their way; an even number of males and females.

The first male to come up to them was an angel. His hair was dyed white, and he had yellow contacts in. He was dressed in something simple: a white button up shirt with golden angel wings in the back, white jeans, and white sneakers.

The second male was extremely shorter than the rest, and looked like Palace Maven Spenser. He was wearing a bald cap, which was hard to put on, and had a fake beard that was white. His shirt was a red piece of cloth that was on his left shoulder and hung down, creating a guru-like impression. He was wearing a brown skirt with a red line near the bottom, and red sandals. He also had red markings on his arms and a red staff with blue details at the top. The gem on his forehead was painted red, but some of the green was visible.

The third male was dressed like a black belt. His dark-colored hair was spiky (or spikier than usual) and his brown eyes hadn't been touched. He had on a white coat-like shirt with black edges. Going with his outfit, there was a black sash around his stomach. He also had on tight white pants and black sandals.

The first and second females were vampires. The first one had her wild brown hair contained in a ponytail, which didn't really do much. Her contacts were gray, and her skin was painted to make her look darker than usual. She didn't need to wear fake fangs, because she already had them, so she sharpened her canines to give herself more of a vampire look. The second one dyed her hair to be silver and was wearing red contacts. Her hair was straightened and her skin was painted to look lighter than usual. She also had her teeth sharpened because the fake fangs kept irritating her mouth. They were both wearing the same outfit; a ruffled shirt, some capris, and kitten heels. Their colors were black/pink, dark brown, and black respectively.

The third female was a beast tamer. Her dark hair was curled at the end, and her contacts were brown. She was wearing a black vest, similar to Platinum's, that stopped at her bellybutton and white jeans that stopped right below her knees. She had on black boots, and two silver bracelets. There were two skinny, electrified, retractable whips attached to them that made a crackling sound once she flicked her wrists.

They showed their Pokédexes to the Sinnoh boys and were allowed in. The first two males had version III, the third male had version VII, the first female had version III, the second female had version V, and the last female had version VII. Once everyone was in, Diamond and Pearl sighed.

"I think everyone went up and over for their outfits," Pearl said. "They might actually kill someone…"

"I wonder which one was the Lady…" Pearl turned to Diamond in disbelief.

"Weren't you paying attention to the Pokédex everyone had? Miss Lady would have one that looked like ours, but in red."

"…no. I thought you were doing that!"

"Great, now we have to find her."

The two vampires entered last, and the silver-haired one looked around. She was confused and turned to the brunette.

"Senior Sapphire, why are we here," she asked. "I thought you said we were going to meet everyone in Saffron City…"

"Well, I lied. This is actually where we're having your birthday party at. Surprise! You turned 19, right?" The heiress was indeed surprised and she was lost for words. There were only a few on her mind.

"Yes I did. Thank you! Did Diamond and Pearl help out as well? If they did, I would also like to thank them."

"One, they did help me out. And two, this is a masquerade party. It's not going to be easy finding them. So, in the meantime, let's just have fun."

_8:00 pm_

The Dex Holders had been partying for hours. Only those who had come together knew who was who, but everyone was basically stumped. After playing partying games and drinking, most of them were ballroom dancing. The guru decided not to dance, keeping the number even.

The fire demon and the Yuki-Onna were dancing together; the ice demon and the black belt were disdainfully dancing together; the werewolf and the beast tamer were dancing together, though they had a minor fight; the zombie and the succubus were dancing together; the angel and the grim reaper were making an attempt to dance together; the two vampires were dancing together; and the dead pirate and the healer were dancing together. No one was dancing with their preferred person, but they didn't want to ruin anything.

"Confession time, I don't know how to dance," Sapphire admitted to her junior.

"Oh, that is okay. Not everyone knows how to dance," Platinum said. "Would you like to be the male or female?"

Sapphire looked to her like she asked a trick question. "The female doesn't suit me, if you hadn't known…"

"…my apologies. Well then, the male puts his arms around the female's waist." She grabbed her senior's hands and wrapped them around her waist. "And the female puts her arms around the male's neck." She did as such, and then told the brunette to follow her lead. Sapphire occasionally stepped on her feet, but she soon fixed herself. The heiress couldn't help but blush as she was too close to Sapphire. She kept looking to the side, right at the pirate. He noticed her looking at him and looked away. There was just something familiar about her gaze…

After a few songs, and much switching, a face-paced song was on. By now, everyone was able to identify who the Kanto and Johto Dex Holders were. The werewolf and pirate were sitting down, along with the guru. They danced a bit too much, and were taking a break.

The fire demon was dancing with the healer, the ice demon was dancing with the succubus, the zombie was dancing with the Yuki-Onna, the angel was dancing with the brunette vampire, the grim reaper was dancing with the silver-haired vampire, and the black belt was dancing with the beast tamer.

"I'm surprised you can dance in those heels," Pearl said. "Who taught you?"

'_That__ voice. Can it be…?_' "A friend of mine did… I know this is a bit sudden, but your dancing is familiar. Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Not at all." As he was spinning her, he pulled off his hood. Even though his face was disguised, Platinum recognized him.

"Pearl!" She almost fell, but he caught her before she could. "I did not know it was you."

"Neither did I, at least, until you recognized me. Sapphire was right; I couldn't tell who you were."

"Thank you for doing this for me, but where is Diamond?" He didn't answer her, and kept dancing. With the fast movements, the heiress couldn't tell that he was leading her somewhere. It was even more surprising when she landed in Diamond's arms.

"D-Diamond?" She was heavily blushing and looked down at his chest.

"L-Lady?" He looked to Pearl, who winked at him. As if on cue, Sapphire changed the song to a slow-paced one. The zombie swapped places with the werewolf, and all of the couples were now slow-dancing.

Platinum put her head in his chest and they joined in with the others. Both of them were blushing hard and couldn't look each other in the eye. Diamond wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. He was surprised when the heiress talked.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Diamond. I am glad to be dancing with you." She looked up at him, and he looked to her. She was staring right into his soft blue eyes and slowly closed the distance between them. By now, they were the only ones dancing, as everyone else was recording them. They didn't even notice; it seemed like they were the only people there.

By the time Diamond noticed Platinum was getting closer, their lips already connected. He was surprised by the sudden movement, but eventually closed his eyes. Everyone cooed at how cute they were together, even if they didn't look normal. Once they broke apart, they looked at each other in a different way.

_November 28th_

_Berlitz Mansion, Sandgem Town, Sinnoh_

_12:01 pm_

Diamond was lying in a hammock in Platinum's 'backyard' while she was laying on him. It was a bit cold outside, but they weren't too worried about it. They were already used to it, and they had their thick clothes on. And the cool breeze gently pushed them back and forth; nothing could be better.

"Lady, why doesn't your father like me," Diamond asked suddenly. "When we were friends, he liked he just fine."

"…I feared you would ask that. Well, my father was talking about how relationships are a serious thing, and that you are not old enough to understand, being 18—"

"I understand enough to care for you, so what's the problem?"

"I honestly do not know. He never told me why he did not want us together, only the reasons for us not to be together…" Diamond took a long breath and pushed it aside. He wanted to spend whatever time he had with Platinum. For once, he wasn't so afraid for them to touch each other or for them to be so close. While she was on him, the black-haired boy couldn't have been any happier.

The breeze was getting a bit too strong and Platinum was sneezing. A thought occurred to him; '_the Lad__y never gets cold, even when it's snowing_'. Then he noticed her nose was red and her skin felt hot. And that she was asleep.

He knew he wasn't nearly strong enough to pick her up, no matter how light she was, and reached for his Pokéballs. His Munchlax wasn't nearly strong enough to pick her up. Torterra would be slightly weakened because of the cold temperature. Bastiodon's body would make it uncomfortable for her. Lickitung can't carry her with its arms, and its tongue is not a good option. Mamoswine would make her even colder. Regigigas didn't like to come out of its Pokéball; he doesn't know why he still has it. And Rotom…out of the question. He could call Sapphire, but she didn't like the cold. So, he call out the best Pokémon for the job; his Torterra.

"Tru, I need you to carry the Lady inside," Diamond ordered. "I think she has a cold…" The Continental Pokémon nodded as it understood, and walked towards the mansion once the heiress was on his back. Once she was lying on the couch, Diamond returned his starter Pokémon to its Pokéball.

"I-I am so… c-cold," Platinum muttered in her sleep. She curled up into a ball and was trembling violently. She kept sniffling as her nose was running.

"Lady, please hold on. I'll get you to your room soon." He dialed a number on his PokéCom (Pokémon Communication Device; a smartphone-like communication device that Professor Oak made for the the Dex Holders using the Pokégear, PokéNav, Pokétch, and Xtransceiver) and waited for the person to respond.

"Hello," came a grumpy feminine voice. Just by the look on her face, he could tell that she just woke up. Usually, he would've let her sleep or Pearl would've handled it, but her cared about Platinum too much. He would take whatever punishment she would give to him this time.

"Senior, I need you to help me carry Platinum to her room. She's very sick and—"

"Dia, you need to prioritize what you say! Next time, tell me that she's sick _and then_ ask me to take her to our room."

"Look at you using big words like 'prioritize'. Let me guess, the Lady made you read her dictionaries?"

Though he couldn't see it, she was glaring at him. "…you sound a lot like Ruby… just because you're my junior doesn't mean that I can't hit you…"

"Understood…"

"I'm kidding. I'll be there soon." Diamond wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was moving, and jumped in surprise once she was behind him. He took a deep breath and held it in; he was really good at controlling his emotions.

'_Out of the many rooms in this house, why the hell are we forced to share one? Not that I really mind, but it's just fucking ridiculous_…' Sapphire was carrying the heiress bridal style to their room. She was scared to take the elevator and escalator, so she took the stairs. After walking up four flights, she wasn't tired but Diamond was. He still couldn't believe that they had to walk up the stairs.

Diamond was waiting outside of their bedroom door as Sapphire was changing Platinum's clothes to winter clothes to pajamas. Once she was finished, he was able to come in. The heiress was lying on the bottom bunk with a light blanket over her. Her Rapidash was lying by her side, keeping her warm. With Sapphire's Blaziken attacking the Fire Horse Pokémon with Flamethrower, Flash Fire was taking effect and its flame was hotter.

"She's all yours," the oldest said. "Toro, let's go downstairs. There's a gym down there…" The Blaze Pokémon was eager to go and followed her trainer down four flights of stairs. Diamond closed the door on her way out then sat beside Platinum. She wasn't shivering anymore and she was smiling as he stroked her cheek.

"I don't care what anyone says about me; I'll always love you with all my heart. I just want you to be happy, and I'll do whatever it takes. After all, a perfect girl needs a perfect guy…" Imagine his surprise when she sat up. And responded to him.

"Who said that I wanted 'perfect'? Even adequate is good enough for me, not to say that you are." She grabbed onto his face and kissed him. He wasn't worried about getting sick at all, as long as he could spend some time with her. Before long, Platinum broke from the kiss and got out of the bed. She threw the blanket off of her and returned Rapidash to his Pokéball. "It is very hot, do you mind if I were to turn on the air conditioner?"

Diamond was highly confused, but his face said otherwise. Other than being able to easily read someone's emotions, he was great at hiding his own. While his thoughts and expression contradicted each other, his voice matched his thoughts. "Were you faking being sick…?"

'_This is not going as planned_…' "…I only did it because—"

"It's fine; I wanted to spend more time with you anyway." They smiled at each other and Platinum turned on her air conditioner. Then she walked over to Diamond and pushed him on the bed, lying beside him.

"You do not have to try to be perfect; you're perfect enough for me."

* * *

**I think this chapter is the most rushed out of them all. But there's a good reason for it; I had to fit it between 1,500 and ****4,000 words. And with the Halloween party taking up too much space, it was either reduce that or the actual Diamond and Platinum part. Obviously, I chose the wrong choice.**


	5. Black and White: The Xtransceiver

**This might be the last chapter of this, and I'm glad to have it out of the way. It took forever to get this completed, and I hope that it's liked.**

* * *

_March 14th_

_BW Agency Shooting, Nimbasa City, Unova_

_10:10 am_

White was now exhausted after running around in circles. For some unknown, odd reason, everything seemed to go wrong and no one wanted to handle it. So, of course, Ms. President had to fix the problem on her own. She sat down on her beanbag near her office, and yelped in pain as she sat on something hard. Everyone turned to look at her, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"G-get back to work," she ordered. They didn't have to think twice about doing so, which caused for her to worry if she was going crazy. But that wasn't important right now; she needed to know what she sat on.

She got onto her knees and looked in her seat. A black Xtransceiver with yellow, vertical stripes on the side was there and it looked brand new. It couldn't have been one of her workers; only a few were given them in but a single color. And she had a pink one, which was now replaced by her white-colored PokéCom (Pokémon Communication Device). She picked it up and inspected it; she was sure it wasn't on. That is, until she accidentally pressed the 'accept' button when a call came in.

"Hello... is this working?" A male's voice had come from the other line and she dropped it in surprise. "Is anyone there?"

"Y-Yeah," she answered. She didn't know why she answered. Maybe it was because her curiosity was eating at her. "Who's this?"

"I'm the owner of the Xtransceiver you have. I'm currently using an old one, so there isn't any video." He paused for a second before continuing. "My apologies, I should've started with a proper introduction. My name is Chris—I mean Curtis. And you are...?"

One day, she would be killed by her curiosity. "I'm White, the president of the BW Agency. So, Curtis, how did this end up in one of my shooting locations?"

"I'm not too sure myself. Since I'm always traveling around, I can barely keep track of myself sometimes." She could hear some talking in the background before hearing Curtis sigh. "White, I forgot to mention that I'm at work right now. That was just my co-worker; I have to go. For now, can you hold onto my Xtransceiver until I'm able to get it? I'm quite busy and don't have the time to get it now. Thanks."

He hung up without letting her answer, and she was utterly confused. This was worse that when Black randomly asked her about her sexual experiences. Sure she was 20, which meant that it was bound for her to have some, but that wasn't anything to share with any boyfriend of hers. Maybe Green would bring it up whenever the girls were able to hang together again.

White shook her thoughts away as she realized where she was; work. That meant something somewhere would go wrong at some time, and she'd be there to handle it. As she put the Xtransceiver in her bag, she wished for this work day to go by quickly.

_Numeva Town, Unova_

_2:05 pm_

Once his feet was on the ground, Black returned his Braviary to its Pokéball. He was right in front of his house and noticed how quiet the town was compared to every other Unova city. Before he entered his house, he noticed that there was a white Xtransceiver with pink, vertical stripes in the nearby grass. He was the forgetful type, but it wasn't his. One, his was blue. And two, he didn't have one anymore as it was replaced by his black-colored PokéCom. And it wasn't Bianca's or Cheren's because of the color.

As he got closer, it looked to be in mint condition; fresh out of the box. Whoever dropped it must've been careless and more forgetful than he was. How are you oblivious to the fact that you lost something that's supposed to be on your wrist...?

It started to ring, much to his surprise, and he waited a few seconds because answering it. He heard a female's voice coming from it. "Hello? Who's this?"

'_Why does she sound scared?_' "Uh... this is Black, not that it really matters. Hey, do you happen to be the owner of this cross-transceiver?"

"Yes, I am. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Yancy."

"Yancy's a stupid, weird name," he muttered unconsciously. A thought suddenly came to him. "Why can't I see you?"

She waited a few seconds before responding to him. "I'm actually kinda used to people saying that, but you're the first who's said it in a kind way..."

"Kind...?"

"Um... I feel as if there's something important I should be telling you..." He sighed in aggravation as he thought 'why me'. It was becoming very clear of what kind of person Yancy was. That's right, I'm talking to you on an old Xtransceiver so there's no video... Black, was it, my co-worker is calling me. I forgot to tell you that I'm currently at work."

"How many other thing have you forgot to tell me," he asked.

She ignored his question and continued talking. "I would appreciate it if you were to hold onto my communication device for a little longer. Please and thank you." Once she hung up, he walked into his house, needing to think. Calling out his Musharna wouldn't be necessary in this situation, so he used his own ability.

'_Okay, so now I'm holding onto Yancy's Xtransceiver. Even if we were to establish a meeting place, how would we be able to find each other...?_'

His thoughts were interrupted as his door slammed open, and White came in looking tired. She groaned a little too loudly, as if she wanted some attention, and plopped on his couch. She took out her side ponytails, letting her long hair fall down.

"I hope your day's been better than mine," he greeted. He took off his vizor and sat it on the table in front of him.

"I doubt that," she responded. "I was basically running all over the place for errands and recruits and other stuff. And then I found some guy's Xtransceiver..."

"I was running all over Unova, battling a lot of—wait, did you say that you found someone's Xtransceiver?"

She turned to him with a questionable look. "Yeah, why?"

"So did I, and this girl named Yancy picked up, saying that it was hers. We basically had a one-sided conversation."

"That's weird, because the same thing happened to me, except for a boy answered. His name's Curtis."

After explaining what happened, the two Unova Dex Holders were quiet for a while. They were trying to absorb this information in the most logical way possible? How is it that they both came across someone of the opposite gender's Xtransceiver, who most likely work in the same building? Before any of them spoke, a knock came at Black's door.

"Black, are you there," Bianca's voice came. "Cheren and I need your help... and if White's there, she should come along."

They looked to each other before Black stood up and put on his vizor. "We're here. Just let us get ready." After seeing White's expression, he shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the door. She groaned and followed along, putting her hair back in its ponytails.

They walked outside to see Cheren and Bianca waiting for them. The blonde was the first one to noticed them, walking to the open field. The three of them followed, and the Gym Leader went to Bianca's side.

"What's going on," White asked. Cheren turned to Professor Juniper's assistant before answering her question.

"Something's come up in Nimbasa City and we were asked to check it out."

"What? I was just there."

"Apparently, this happened right after you left," Bianca said. "Some boy managed to destroy a small building after chasing what he claimed to be Team Plasma."

"Team Plasma," Black questioned. "We took them down two years ago."

"Looks like they might be back..." A few seconds of silence went by before White noticed something.

"If you two were asked to look at it, then why ask us?"

Black already knew the answer and decided to do so. "Cheren's a Gym Leader as well as a teacher, so he won't have any time to do a through investigation. And with Bianca being Professor Juniper's assistant, she would be busy as well. And since we've handled Team Plasma before, it shouldn't be too hard. We just need to see if that boy's on our side."

"Fine, whatever. We'll check it out."

"Thank you, White," Bianca cheered. She bowed before hugging her, then rushed off back to the lab. Cheren didn't say anything as he sent out his Unfezant and went in the direction of Aspertia. The Unova League Champion sent out his Braviary while the president of the BW Agency sent out her Mandibuzz. The Valiant Pokémon took flight on its Trainer's orders and the Bone Vulture Pokémon did the same. Halfway to Nimbasa, White received a call from Curtis's Xtransceiver.

"Hello?"

"White? Is that you?"

"Yeah, but this isn't a good time to be calling, Curtis..." Black faced her and she gave him a defensive one. "He called me."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to hear your voice again. It's music to my ears." She blushed at the comment, and was lucky that Black didn't catch it. "Speaking of which, what kind of music do you like?"

"That's not an appropriate question, but I would have to say R&B."

"Ah, R&B. Your voice is perfect for the genre, no wonder why you like it."

"Uh... I have to go."

"As do I; my co-worker's calling me. Goodbye." He hung up and she thought about throwing the communication device as she was in the air. She put it in her bag and almost fell off her Pokémon 300 feet in the air.

"Another weird conversation?" He knew that's exactly what happened and was messing with her. She couldn't fight the laugh that came and threw a paper ball at him from her bag.

"Like you've never had one." They landed a few minutes later, right in front of the Gym. They saw Elesa there but was almost unable to recognize her.

Black and White haven't seen her in her new look, so she looked weird to them. Her short, blonde hair had grown to be longer and she dyed it to be black. Instead of her headband/headphones with strings coming down the sided of her face, she had on headphones with sticks that looked like striped marshallers. Her hair on the side looked similar to thunderbolts and came to her hip. And her clothes were different. She just came from a show, so she was wearing a black, knee-length dress with medium-length sleeves and black kitten heels.

"Black, White, I'm glad that you two could make it," she greeted. "Where's Cheren and Bianca?"

"They were pretty busy, so we're taking their place," Black answered.

"Okay, are you two informed?" They nodded their heads. "Good, that saves me the trouble of explaining. The boy and whoever he was chasing are in the building behind my gym. Good luck on getting information out of them." She walked away and they ran straight to the building. There were two people there; a boy with spiky navy blue hair and an adult with a black Team Plasma uniform on.

"I'll get the boy and you'll be the Team Plasma member?" White wasn't too sure, she just asked the first thing on her mind. Black nodded his head and they went their separate ways.

"I thought we were done with you guys," Black asked the female. She had orange hair and blue eyes.

"Well, Team Plasma is having its revival soon, so I'd be ready for it."

"I doubt that; we have many people on lookout for any signs of them now. And you can thank yourself for that. Team Plasma will be and should be a name of the past."

She smirked at him. "Don't believe me then. Just don't cry when that pretty girl that was with you gets killed." With the look on his face, she knew that she succeeded in provoking him. He punched right beside her face with a stern expression.

"Just be lucky that you're a girl..." She chuckled and looked into his eyes.

"When our battle come, don't hold back or I will attack you."

Meanwhile, White was getting little information out of the boy. She was able to find out that his name was Hugh and that Team Plasma stole his sister's Purrloin five years ago. That was all.

"I won't allow Team Plasma to make a revival," he said. "I just won't. After what they've done... I want all of them to die." She thought about N, and of how kind he was compared to everyone else.

"I know how you must feel, but wishing for someone to die is not the best thing to do. Why don't you try to find Team Plasma's HQ?"

"That's what I've been trying to do... nothing is working, though." She sat down beside him and leaned against the wall. This was becoming too stressful and she was regretting her choice in replacing Cheren and Bianca.

Black had the woman backed up on the wall with an Emboar ready to attack. She didn't seem worry or scared at all, still looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"You better start talking or I'll swear that I'll burn you to a crisp," he threatened.

"Then why don't you stop talking that big shit and do it," she retorted. "You're not getting anything out of me, sweetie." They had a staring war, trying to break each others' stride. In the end, Black lost and looked away. "Haha... I knew you weren't going to do anything."

"...Fire Punch." It wasn't expected of him to do that, and she surely lost all of that attitude when she was punched in the stomach. Most of her shirt was burned off, and there were little char marks on her stomach. "Now tell me—what the...?"

All of a sudden, the Xtransceiver started ringing. He looked at it to see that Yancy was calling.

"Black?"

"Uh, Yancy, now's not a good time..." He looked over to the Plasma grunt to see that she was still on the floor, writhing in pain.

"I apologize if I'm ruining anything, but... I wanted to tell you that I'm able to pick up my Xtransceiver..."

"That's great, I'll meet you—"

"On the first of April."

He groaned at the sudden message. "Don't pause next time... when and where?"

"Six-thirty in the evening and near the Nimbasa Ferris wheel... oh, my co-worker's calling me. Goodbye... um..."

"Black!"

"Oh, yes. Goodbye, Black." She hung up and her turned back to the Grunt. Upon looking at her, he could see that there was something under her uniform. As wrong as it was, he lifted up her shirt to see that she was wearing a black shirt that said 'International Police' on it.

"That's not good..."

"Maybe they aren't having a revival," White reassured. "It's probably some stupid prank or something. Team Plasma's already been defeated once; to make a comeback would be stupid."

"Then how do you explain the woman over there... never mind." White craned her head around him to see that she was a part of the International Police and that she had a Purrloin in her hands. She also saw Black holding her up and a huge circular mark on her stomach.

"White, everything's okay. This woman explained everything to me," Black said. "She was just acting like a Plasma member to get information and ended up finding his Purrloin. And when he barged in, he noticed that she had the Purrloin and tried to attack her before she could explain. And as for the revival, they aren't having one, because they know about us." He ended that off with a grin on his face, causing for White to smile. He walked the woman over to Hugh and she returned his sister's Purrloin. Once they all left, White looked to Black.

"The next time someone asks us to take over their place for something, I'm declining."

"What if it was something involving Pokémon movies?"

"...that's another story. Oh, and why did that woman look hurt?"

"Um... I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Black..."

"Look at that!" White turned her head, giving Black enough time to send out his Braviary and take flight. She sent out her Mandibuzz soon afterwards and chased after him.

"Black!"

_April 1st_

_Nimbasa City, Unova_

_6:30 pm_

Today was the day that Yancy said that she would be able to get her Xtransceiver, so Black was waiting for her by the Ferris wheel. He walked around a bit before running into a pink-haired girl.

"Oops, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't see you coming."

"No, it was me who ran into you. I was carelessly looking for someone. Maybe you could help me; I'm looking for a girl named Yancy."

She smiled at him. "That's me. You're... um... what's your name again?"

He sighed. "Black, like the color."

"That's right. Hey, come with me on the Ferris wheel."

"Uh, no. I actually have to—" She dragged him on the cart with her and he looked annoyed. Yancy wasn't making a good first impression, but it's not like their first unofficial meeting was any better.

White tried her best to be as far away from the Ferris wheel as possible and asked why he would choose this of all places. They could've met in a less noisy place, or somewhere she hadn't been traumatized at. She saw some green-haired boy looking right at her, and turned away. She didn't notice him walking over to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but I can't help but notice that you look lost," he said. "May I assist you in any way?"

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for a boy named Curtis so that I can return his Xtransceiver to him."

"You're looking right at him." She nearly stumbled over in shock.

"Oh..."

"You know, White, you're not really how I expected you to be; you're better than I thought." She weakly laughed as she realized he was flirting with her and took his communication device out of her bag.

"Here you go. Now I'll be on my—"

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel together."

She looked scared and worried, and tried to decline. "No thank you; I don't like Ferris wheels that much."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." And she was dragged onto the Ferris wheel with him, scared out of her mind.

"Isn't this view nice," Yancy asked. She was looking out of their cart, fascinated by the view. Black was extremely bored and wished for it to go faster than ½ mph. He looked at his Pokéballs, which was a bad mistake. "Oh, you have Pokémon?"

"Obviously..."

"Why don't we trade? I've been all over the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions, and I've managed to get some Pokémon along the way. Let's see... a Mawile looks perfect for you. And I'll take... your Galvantula."

"Wait, hold on." It was too late. Before Black could blink, his Galvantula was replaced by the steel-type Pokémon.

"This is perfect," Curtis said. They were in the Ferris wheel adjacent from the one Black and Yancy were in, and he was looking at the sunset. "This view is beautiful, just like you." He turned to look at her, only to see that her eyes were clenched shut and she was holding on the bar for dear life. She's been like that since they got on, but he didn't notice.

"I just want this to end..." He lifted her chin, causing for her to open her eyes.

"I don't, now that I'm with you." She went to the other side, getting away from him. "White, do you have any Pokémon?"

"Why?"

"I thought a trade would be nice. Then we wouldn't forget about each other." Before she knew what happened, her Pokéballs were in her hands. "Hmm... I'll take you Alomomola and your Stunfisk for a Ralts and Togepi." And with that, they traded Pokémon. White sighed as nothing was going in her favor and looked out to the sunset.

"Now that I look at it, it is rather pretty," she admitted. "And heart-warming."

"You know what else it's good for?" She shook her head. "The perfect date." He kissed her, shocking her a lot. Her back was to the cart and he held her hands down, so she couldn't do anything about it.

"What the hell," Black yelled as he was looking into the cart adjacent from him. "Miss President?!" They broke their kiss to look in his direction and saw him and Yancy.

"B-Black? Oh my goodness!" Their ride came to an end and they met up with each other. Yancy tried using her hat to hide her face, but it didn't work out too well. But the attention wasn't on her anyway; it was on Black and White.

"What's going on," he asked. "You're cheating on me with that... that stranger?!"

"No, not at all. _He _kissed _me_."

"I apologize if I've done something wrong; I didn't mean it."

"How do you not mean a kiss? Please explain that to me before I choose to attack you." His fists were clenched and he looked ready to punch him in the face.

"Black!"

"Ex-excuse me," Yancy said, interrupting their argument. All eyes turned to her and she continued speaking. "I'm sure that Curtis and I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'm not sure how a cross-transceiver turned into this, but it shouldn't have caused any problems."

"Wait, you two know each other," White asked. "If so, why didn't you just call each other about this?"

The green-haired boy and the pink-haired girl looked to each other before answering at the same time. "It's complicated." They both received a call and looked to the Unova Dex Holders.

"Let me guess... your co-worker called you," they said at the same time. The two smiled and nodded in unison.

"We have to get back," Curtis said. "But I would love for all of us to meet together again sometime. Maybe we could go fishing..."

"I don't know... will you not try to kiss my girlfriend again?"

"I promise that I'll try to contain myself."

"Wait, that didn't answer my—"

"If you'll excuse us..." Curtis and Yancy left, leaving Black and White alone.

"I know where I've seen them before," White suddenly said. "There was this show that they both appeared on, but they had different names. Curtis was known as Christoph and Yancy was known as Nancy."

Black couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, that was totally uncalled for. This isn't the right moment to do so... damn! Yancy still has my Galvantula."

"Ugh! Curtis has my Stunfisk and my Alomomola." It was silent for a while before Black spoke.

"Why don't we go on a date? I mean, it's the least you could do for cheating on me."

"I didn't cheat!" He chuckled at her reaction.

"I know, but your lips touched his." He was being a smart-ass, and she knew he was. With a sigh, she gave up.

"Where to?"

"Nowhere, let's stay here." He gave her a kiss before getting on the Ferris wheel. "The day's still young..."

"Whatever, just don't scare me."

* * *

**This is probably the last chapter, like I've already said, and I'm almost glad that it's over. Now I have time to work on my other things.**


End file.
